Posdata: Te amo
by Nyleve
Summary: La vida casi perfecta, hasta que lo más preciado le fue arrebatado. Inspirado en la película del mismo nombre, Enjoy t!


Era una tibia noche, transitada, como de costumbre, en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde solo se oía el transitar de los autos y el murmullo de las personas cerca del gran Barrio Chino… Muy común, exceptuando a cierta pelinegra de ojos grises, bastante atractiva que salía del metro subterráneo con una cara de molestia, caminando a pasos largos y una chica un poco más alta y delgada, de cabello color dorado y ojos ámbar, que la seguía de cerca, pero sin ni siquiera tocarla.

La escultural pelinegra cruzo la calle que la separaba de su departamento rápidamente, mientras que la castaña solo se limitaba a imitarla.

Entraron dentro del edificio de departamentos, que estaba algo maltratado por fuera pero decorado limpiamente por dentro. La chica aun seguía caminando rápidamente cuando llegaron a las escaleras para subir hacia su hogar, ubicado en el quinto piso.

"Mio, cariño, ya sé que estas enojada, pero ¿podrías decirme por qué?" Pregunto sonriente la ojimiel a su querida y enfadada esposa, que solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras seguía subiendo los escalones, "he hecho algo malo ¿verdad? O algo que tu pensaste que he hecho" La mirada fulminante volvió a posarse sobre la castaña, "ok, lo he hecho" admitió al verla.

"Si lo que he hecho es tan malo, por favor ¡perdóname!" La pelinegra solo seguía subiendo escalones, "Mio, cariño" la tomo por los hombros, deteniéndola, mientas se ponía al frente de ella "dime que pasa ¿Qué hice?"

Siguió sin decir una palabra, "Mio, ¿Piensas hablarme hasta que lleguemos a casa?" Preguntó, la chica al frente suyo solo asintió, "¿Tendré que dormir en el sofá de nuevo?" La empujó, soltándose, mientras volvía a ascender las escaleras. La pobre castaña, que ni sabia que había provocado la ira de su esposa solo se tomaba la cara, seria una larga noche.

Al llegar a su apartamento, ambas entraron y empezó la discusión.

"Ni siquiera se lo que he dicho".

"Claro que sí, lo sabes" La voz de la pelinegra estaba más alta de lo que era normalmente.

"Tal vez si sé, pero no sé que te hizo enfadar, hay veces hablo solo por hablar, ya me conoces"

"Nunca hablas solo por hablar, siempre dices eso cuando quieres decir algo" La ojigris ya se encontraba poniendo su abrigo en el closet.

"Pero ¿Qué he dicho?" La voz de la chica más delgada también comenzó a levantarse.

"Ritsu Tainaka, Le dijiste a mamá que tu quieres tener hijos, pero yo no" Su voz subía "¡a mi madre!" Gritó y le lanzo el zapato que se acababa de quitar, ya sentada en su cama.

"Auch" se lamento, ella solo estaba en el sofá del frente sentada, oyendo los reclamos de su mujer. "¡No dije eso!" Dijo sacándose los zapatos y los calcetines, "solo le dije que querías esperar" Sonrió triunfante.

"Y eso significa que no lo quiero ahora"

"Exacto"

"Gracias" Una vena se salto en la blanca frente de la chica. "Estás equivocada, Ritsu. Tenemos un plan, comprar un departamento, guardar dinero por años con una tasa de interés atractiva" Ya se había levantado y se encontraba frente a un espejo desabotonándose la blusa.

Al otro lado de la pared, y al frente del otro espejo, se encontraba la castaña, haciendo exactamente lo mismo. "¿Dinero? Si acabas de empezar a trabajar, has cambiado de trabajo más de 5 veces en 2 años"

"Perdóname, no puedo trabajar para idiotas."

Al otro lado de la pared, Ritsu solo la remedaba en silencio, congelándose cuando la vio aparecer de un momento a otro.

"Ah, entonces porque no le dijiste a mi madre el préstamo que pidieron tu y Yui sin consultármelo" Lanzaba veneno en sus palabras.

"Con que se trataba de eso" Ritsu subió el tono para igualar al de su esposa "Yui y yo hemos trabajado años, solo queríamos llevar a cabo nuestro propio negocio para darles la vida que se merecen tu y Azusa." La que tenía una vena en la frente ahora era la castaña.

"¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si tenemos que vivir siempre aquí? Que hay de lo que yo quiero, ¿crees que me gusta ser agente inmobiliaria y mostrar apartamentos en los que nunca podre vivir? Hay otras cosas que quiero hacer en la vida" Dificultosamente se sacaba la blusa para tirarla lejos a un lado del departamento, permaneciendo solo en _brassier._

"¿Cómo cuales? ¿Quieres tener un hijo? Pues tengámoslo, adoptemos, inseminación, no sé." La voz de la chica aún no bajaba su magnitud; mientras, se iba despojando de su blusa quedando solo en una camiseta blanca.

"Odio que digas eso" Mio salió de sus cabales "En un departamento de este tamaño tendría que cambiarle los pañales en la ventana" Movía las cobijas y almohadas con la intención de alistar la cama para irse a dormir, ella sola. "Odio tener que ser la adulta responsable de nuestra relación, ¿Por qué no puedo ser la linda japonesa sonriente que toca la batería y canta todo el día?"

"Porque mueres de vergüenza".

Le lanzo una almohada.

"Mira, Mio, la gente tiene hijos, sin dinero, no importa." Suavizó un poco su voz. "¿Quieres tener un hijo?"

"¿y tu?" La voz de Mio también se suavizó.

"sí"

"Ya vez" De nuevo su voz se torno agresiva. "Se lo que quieres decir, le dijiste eso a mi mamá porque estas enojada conmigo porque aun no quiero hijos y porque ya no te divierto y porque practicamos poco sexo salvaje y apasionado" No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco en medio de sus gritos, solo le dio la espalda a Ritsu para disimularlo, mientras la castaña solo subía una ceja. "porque me quejo de todo verdad, dime lo que piensas, Ritsu."

La chica solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a hablar. "Esta bien… Quiero practicar más sexo salvaje y apasionado"

Pow.

Un golpe en su cabeza.

"Esto es todo, esta es nuestra vida" La pelinegra comenzó a hablar mientras terminaba de ordenar su cama. "Tenemos nuestra empresa, nuestro departamento, podemos tener hijos, eso es todo"

Ritsu sintió como la ira iba creciendo en ella. "¿Eso es todo?" grito "¿Esta no es la vida que estabas esperando?, ¿Qué quieres?" La tomó por los hombros y la vio directamente a los ojos "¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque me harte de tratar de adivinarlo. ¿Quieres un departamento más grande? Buscaré un segundo empleo, ¿Quieres un hijo? ¿No quieres un hijo?" Su voz volvía a la normalidad. "Yo si se lo que quiero, Mio, porque lo estoy viendo a los ojos en este momento" Miro sus ojos más profundamente. "¿Sabes lo que quieres, Mio? Porque es mejor que me lo digas si no soy yo"

"¿Quieres irte?"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"Pues si quieres irte, ¡vete!"

"Pues me iré, si quieres que me vaya"

"¡Pues como tu lo quieres, vete!"

Ritsu la soltó de los hombros mientras se dirigía bastante molesta a la puerta de su departamento, mientras salía le gritó. "¡Jodete!"

"No me hables así ¡Jodete tu!" Le gritó al verla salir del departamento tirando la puerta, quedando ella sola, nada más se dirigió al baño.

Silencio.

Diez segundos.

La ojigris salió del baño observando como la puerta del departamento se habría y dejaba entrar a Ritsu de nuevo.

"¿Ya se te paso, mi vida?" Los ojos ámbar solo transmitían amor. "¿Puedo volver?"

A Mio se le cristalizaron los ojos mientras susurraba un sí y corría tomando el sofá como trampolín para caer encima de Ritsu, basándola apasionadamente y enredando sus largas piernas alrededor de esa pequeña pero delgada cintura.

"lo siento" Susurro mientras mordía el cuello de la castaña.

"Lo siento también, le dije algo equivocado a tu madre" La estrecho más fuerte contra su cuerpo, sintiendo un hormigueó placentero viajar por su espalda. "Me pone nerviosa, robe a su preciada hija, después de 9 años sigo sin gustarle" Entre besos admitía eso, mientras llevaba a Mio hasta la cama, donde se sentó, y la pelinegra quedaba a horcadas encima suyo.

"De verdad no le gustas a mi madre" Beso su barbilla. "Me case contigo a los 19 años, fue algo precipitado. Tu me pervertiste siendo tan sexi y atractiva" La beso de nuevo "Mi madre dijo que no duraríamos nada, que eras un error. No quiero cometer errores, Ritsu"

La castaña se acercó a su oído y le susurro "Cometer errores es de humanos. Pero lo nuestro no es un error, vamos a durar, porque aun cuando me despierto en la mañana, lo primero que quiero ver es tu cara"

La ojigris la beso con devoción. "Perdóname, veo parejas comprando grandes apartamentos, teniendo hijos, temo que nuestra vida nunca empiece."

Ritsu la tomo por las piernas, levantándose y levantándola, volteándose y poniéndola de espaldas contra la cama.

"Nunca olvides que nuestra vida ya empezó" Beso su mejilla. "Y ni insistas en que me vaya, Mio, porque jamás lo hare, no soy tu padre, confía en mi" sonrió, atrapando sus labios de nuevo, para sentir ese sabor que tanto amaba.

La joven se tenso, mientras se separaba y se levantaba de la cama lentamente. "Tengo que ir al baño, Ritsu".

La chica solo quedó sentada en la cama mirando a su esposa desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de la tediosa discusión, Mio se encontraba acostada en su cama, esperando a su esposa, sentía sueño, había sido una noche larga.

_-música de strep tess.-_

Ritsu se encontraba en el borde la puerta de su recámara, haciendo movimientos extraños, mientras la música sonaba.

La pelinegra se tapo la boca para contener la risa, pero los gestos que hacia su castaña eran demasiado, así que empezó a reír libremente.

Entre gesto y movimiento extraño, llego a la cama, gateando, quedando encima de Mio.

"No puedo creer que este enamorada de una loca." reía mientras Ritsu tomaba sus labios.

"Hey, espera, la luz"

Después de tantos años, seguía siendo la tímida y cursi Mio Akiyama de la cual Ritsu se enamoró.

Una vez apagada la fuente de iluminación, Ritsu solo se le lanzo como una fiera encima, robando sus labios, mientras una mano empezaba a vagar por la cintura de la pelinegra, que impacientemente le retiraba la parte superior de la ropa interior a la de ojos ámbar.

"Mio" suspiró al sentir las manos de su esposa vagar por su abdomen subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho, donde lo toco primero suavemente y luego aumentando la velocidad.

Ritsu solo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de tomar aire mientras sentía unos labios bajar desde su cuello hasta su seno, y ser mordido levemente, dejando una pequeña marca roja.

Mio cambio de mano e invirtió su cabeza por ésta, mientras la castaña solo trataba de ahogar sus gemidos en la boca de la pelinegra.

"Mio, Mio" La llamaba con voz ronca. "Akiyama Mio, esta noche, yo dominaré" Y puso una sonrisa que hizo a la ojigris sentir un escalofrío que atravesó su espalda, mientras en menos de un minuto, la castaña la había desnudado totalmente y la besaba con avidez, manteniendo una rodilla apretando contra su intimidad, mientras con las manos tocaba sus ya, dolorosamente, erectos pezones.

"Ritsu" gruñó, sabia que la estaba provocando, y lo peor era que lo había logrado, moría por sentirla adentro de ella.

La ambarina entendió el mensaje totalmente y dejo uno de sus senos solo mientras bajaba su mano tortuosamente por el aterciopelado abdomen.

Antes de llegar a su intimidad, Ritsu acerco rápidamente su boca a un seno de la chica e introdujo un dedo en ella, ambas acciones al mismo tiempo, lo que la hizo gemir fuertemente y agarrarse de los cabellos castaños de su amada.

Empezó con un movimiento lento, que se fue apresurando poco a poco, conforme los gemidos de la pelinegra aumentaban, hasta que la oyó gritar su nombre y apretar sus dedos, sonrió satisfactoriamente al saber que había hecho llegar a su esposa al clímax.

Le dio un beso profundo, retirando sus dedos del interior y acostándose a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya muy tarde en la noche, ambas se encontraban totalmente desnudas, abrazadas y a punto de dormirse, solo se oyó susurrar.

"Oye Ritsu, te amo"

"Yo más, eres mi vida". Le dio un beso rápido y cayo en el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
